


Love is a bite

by Starlightowl99



Series: TaekBintober 2018 [6]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Torture, Dark, Fear, Ghouls, Lesson, Lust, M/M, Teasing, Vampires, Violence, hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightowl99/pseuds/Starlightowl99
Summary: I really start to hate summaries.This is another piece for my TaekBintober "short" fics.The whole story could be summed up with the words:Taekwoon teaches his Ghoul Hongbin a little lesson in a little bit violent way.It´s without bigger smut bc otherwise it would be even longer.





	Love is a bite

A while now he sat on the big red velvet comfortable chair in the library the vampire house contains. Chilling there reading a thrilling book, listening to some fire from a oven somewhere in the room. Concentrating on the story so hard he almost got a headache.

It was a year now since that accident on the street. When he ran into Taekwoon and the vampire decided to let him alive for blood and sex. After around half a year the vampire decided to let him drink his blood. He made him his Ghoul. 

More bluntly said: He was his pet.

So he ended up in their (?) no more Taekwoons home. He once heard him say Hakyeon has his own house with his own feeders or pets. Hongbin had no family and relatives anyway so he was ok with this. His Master treat him more gently than he would have thought —the most time at least— so no complaining about that.

The problem was Hakyeon from the beginning. Having his own house or not he visited very often. It´s not like Taekwoon hated him —they are in fact lovers how he found out somehow they never told him directly but the called the other part often “Lover”. A very strange relationship if you would ask Hongbin. 

They stick together so much, yet everyone has their own home. They have their own feeders or pets instead of just feeding of each other. It´s an up and down but in the end they really seemed to love each other. Hongbin didn´t get their strange relationship so far— but since a few months now Hakyeon teases Taekwoon hard. He plays with him. Using him by touching him, in lots of sensual ways, to make Taekwoon more and more aggressive.

But he belongs to Taekwoon and he made clear he isn´t interested in sharing Hongbin so far. The next strange thing. They are lovers yet everyone has their own feeders or pets they aren't really willing to share. Maybe because of the intime moment a bite brings. Hongbin noticed they even get jealous when the other is biting a feeder from his lover. So not to mention pets like him. 

Hongbin can't remember Hakyeon had ever shared one of his two pets with Taekwoon. Well not for blood of course. It's all about blood in the vampire world. For other stuff yet… indeed.

So Hakyeon was here, watching him and damn yes the vampire was fucking hot. Hongbin wouldn't mind if Taekwoon would allow his lover to use him. Doesn't make the situation better.

The glare he could feel in his neck made his hair tickle there. Not just of fear. There was also another emotion in it that made him shiver. An emotion he shouldn't feel.

Desire, Lust.

Hakyeon joined him for a while ago. Hongbin tries to ignore him since then. Hakyeon is dangerous, especially when Taekwoon is NOT at home. Hongbin knows exactly what the other vampire wants (except making his life hell) and he is not willing to give it to him. Not without permission. Hongbin doesn't even know if he is allowed to give in.

Until know either Taekwoon was at home do provide the situation —most times he just bite him in front of the other not caring if Hongbin wants it or not, not caring if he was embarrassed in front of Hakyeon or not which he wasn't actually— or Hakyeon just slightly joked about it but never went further on.

Yet the last times it got more and more intense. 

Hongbin had to defense himself alone against another dangerous vampire and he has no idea when Taekwoon comes back. Hell, he doesn´t even know were the damn vampire was —at moments like this Hongbin was glad that none of the vampires was able to read his thoughts. Well he guessed that at least because no one of them ever punished him for having thoughts like this. Even if Taekwoon sometimes react like he knows exactly what he is thinking and that makes him wonder sometimes.

How should he as a mere human (well now a Ghoul but still he is not a Vampire), hold a vampire back in his hunger for blood, lust and desire?

He closes his eyes for a few seconds and tries to keep his heartbeat steady as his breathe. When he opens them again he looks straight out of the window in front of him, not in his book anymore.  
“Hakyeon… please stop it.” he wanted to sound relaxed but his voice vibrates due to his mental stress.

“Stop what pet.”  
Hongbin almost jumped when he heard those words whispered next to his ear.  
He hates it when they played their stupid silent movement tricks.   
He hates them for playing and teasing with him on a mental level (he doesn´t mind the playing or teasing in bed with Taekwoon).  
He hates it when they play their fucking supernatural power card.

Hongbin wonders how long the other vampire already was directly behind him.  
“This. The staring. Everything.” he gulps when he feels the others breath around his neck adding a quick “Please” and damn it already sounded needier than he wanted it to be. Those two Vampires were much more similar to each other like the may both wanted and they would never admit it. But the way how Hakyeon treats him right now is similar to Taekwoon sometimes. A dangerous trigger.

Hongbin doesn´t need to face Hakyeon to know he is grinning now. He can feel it and there is that feeling again, sending shivers down his spine.

The next problem is: Hakyeon can see how he reacts in the slightest way.  
Fucking vampire senses.  
If his Master isn´t coming home soon there is trouble.  
Mostly for him… of course. Those two would never hurt each other they just love playing games and teasing.  
“You should relax more little Ghoul.” the voice is about to lure him into his feelings but he knows better. Not giving in he tries to figure out an answer that make the vampire back off without getting him im problems. 

Before he can even respond to this he feels soft, hot lips on his neck near his pulse and damn there escapes him a silent moan.  
Hakyeon hums “Woonie must threat you well if you are already reacting like this.” He chuckles. It sounds so evil. Sometimes Hongbin wonders if Hakyeon isn't a demon instead of a vampire.

Then suddenly, too sudden, the heat is gone and a cold fills the room.

Hongbin shudders. He know that cold feeling too well. His eyes went wide. He is scared from what will follow.

Taekwoon is back…

... and he knows the vampire stays behind him too. He feels the cold glare out of the feline eyes. Like daggers which are thrown at him and he can´t dodge them. No other way then letting them pierce his body. 

Taekwoon saw it and if he may also heared the moan before....

The thought makes him slightly tremble. It means punishment for sure.   
Taekwoon doesn´t always give sweet punishments. Knowing what this will probably mean for him sooner or later cold shivers run down his spine.

What he doesn´t see —he dares to move in any way since his Master is back— is that Taekwoon has Hakyeon in an iron grip. Both hands around the waist, pulling him with his back against his chest and his fangs out. Baring them against Hakyeon throat, even cutting through his skin a bit. Hissing at him. While Hakyeon instead uses the moment to wrap his arms around Taekwoons neck, rubbing his body against the other vampire. 

“Ah i missed you and your treatments Woonie.” he moans shamelessly at his words.

“Not this time Hakyeon. You won't distract me this time.” he hisses. “Also stop using that damn nickname!”

“Oh come on! When was the last time you fucked me instead of your pet!” Hakyeon whines but it was a reproachful whine. “Who the hell is your lover here!” he demands while pressing himself harder on Taekwoon.

Hongbins shivers. Hakyeon really knows how to calm the other even if he angered him. 

Frightening...

But he feels like he is in the wrong movie. Like in a bad directed porn or something like this.

Taekwoon moves the other vampire around. Raising an eyebrow while looking at the other.

“Are you kidding me?!” he growls at the other. “You are gonna tell me… you are testing my patience with teasing me while playing with my pet… because you wanted my attention that bad?” he raise his eyebrow even further while licking the little bit blood drops from his fangs. Hakyeons blood never loses it's taste for him. It always makes him wanting more. He noticed how much he too missed his lover.

Hakyeon slightly rocks his hip against Taekwoons, his arms around the others neck again. Pushing himself closer to Taekwoon which earns him a sweet noise from the taller, who pulls him even closer.  
“Well… you invested more and more time on him than on me since you got him.” he just answers with a wicked smile before he whines again when feeling Taekwoons soft lips on his. Opening his owns eagerly, letting Taekwoon in, letting him explore and kissing him senseless. They both had their fangs shifted back for now. Indeed Taekwoon missed this too.

Hongbin wishes himself wide wide away because somewhere in his mind he has a bad feeling about the situation.  
Yet he actually is even afraid to breath not wanting the attention of two vampires on him.  
But the sweet sounds he hears from behind affecting him too if he want it or not. He digs his nails into his tights, through his jeans. Hoping it's painful enough to distract him.

Taekwoon ends the kissing leaving a breathless Hakyeon —Hakyeon forget this time again he actually doesn't need to breath because he is an undead but Taekwoon makes him forgetting lots of things easily— with kiss swollen lips.

“You could have just tell me you know. You are a little snake… Yeonnie.” but he smiles and Hakyeon knows it's a joke.

“That would have been boring.” he smiles back “Also…” he lowers his voice, whispering to Taekwoon “You now i would never really bite him! Not without having your permission and even then... ”  
Taekwoong sighs “I know! You just love the teasing game as much as i do.” he whispers back and Hakyeon shivers while the cold breath of his lover ghosted along his skin on the neck.  
“So will you finally fuck me the next time. No soon!” he demands adding a quiet “I miss you.”  
Taekwoon hums then he adds a quiet “Come back tomorrow. I will wait for you then… Tonight it sees i need to punish someone.” Very pleased with that Hakyeon smiles at him, lean in to kiss him again then he breaks free from Taekwoons grip and leaves the room.

Hongbin starts to worry for real when both starting to whisper. He really can´t understand a word but at some point he feels the cold glare of his Master again and he hears Hakyeon back off. 

Suddenly his Master stands in front of him. Head down he can see him staying there but he can feel the glare. It pierces through his whole body. Hongbin know he should have moved long ago, greeting his Master in the right position but he still is afraid to move in any way. Having his head down he also can´t see his Master's face to study his emotions (not that there aren't many to read but he actually is pretty good in this) but he can avoid his eyes.   
“M-Ma-Master” he tries not to show his fear to much but he is sure he will fail as soon as he has to face Taekwoon.  
“Pet” it´s more a hiss than a word and Hongbin can feel fingers under his chin and suddenly with force his head got moved up. 

Now he is facing Taekwoon… and the look in his now golden eyes scares him. 

They are so beautiful. Hongbin never saw a more beautiful golden colour, never saw more beautiful eyes. It looks like a golden liquid inked them and never dried. Most of the time they are warm, even when Taekwoon is lovely cruel with him. Normally they make his heart beat faster when he is caught in the fierce glare but… but they aren´t warm this time. They are cold.

No—  
They are dead.

He doesn´t even want to breathe but he must. He may be a Ghoul, he may is somehow undead but he still needs to breath. That he does, heavy.

“You enjoyed Hakyeons lips very much on your neck hu?” 

 

“NO!” he almost shouts than flichnes about his own reaction. Which wasn't a pretty comfortable reaction with his head in an iron grip. “No.” he repeats, it sounds like a whine. He is so calm… Taekwoon is so incredible calm about this whole situation. 

Not good, not good.

Hongbin is a sassy pet. It takes long for him to beg. He likes pain and torture so he shouts back at Taekwoon. Rebellious, stubborn, even teasing back. Slightly overstepping boundaries just to get the payback. But in the end he has to give in. He is the weaker one if he wants it or not. 

So if he is a good pet Taekwoon sometimes even rewards him. Letting him hunt on the streets again. Letting him torture the bitten but not dead yet victims. He never gets tired from the smell of blood. Letting him have his fun. The sex they had was incredible. Always. In the end Hongbin admits he loves how his life turned out and falling in the hands of a vampire wasn't that bad.

There are only two rules he learned quickly who are really a sensitive topic.   
First: Never embarrass his Master in front of others (he learned that quick and it was very, very painful).  
Second: The whole pet topic. A pet only belongs to his Master or Mistress and to no one else! No other Vampire has the right to bite another ones pet. No touching without permission (the touching rule depends on the Master/ Mistress. Some are strikt others are relaxer about this rule).

So no wonder every single brain cell in Hongbins minds screams “ALERT, DANGER” at this Situation. 

At this point he decides it would be the perfect time to be the perfect pet once again. Doing all the things he hate, like to plea or to beg, being pliant. But sometimes…

Sometimes this is the way he needs to be if he wants to survive. He really is afraid right now.

“Master?” it’s a frightened question. Hongbin truly is scared but also confused at his Master's question. He is more used to more emotional outbursts of his Master. Seeing him calm frightens him as hell. Taekwoon doesn´t even brag about him not greeting him right. He gulps when his eyes watching the fangs shifting back. They look even more brutal and longer than they already did. 

“You want him to bite you, hu?” tilting Hongbins head slowly to the side that he can look at where Hakyeon had his lips. No scars from fangs. So Hakyeon really didn't do anything. But he will use this to show his pet a lesson.  
Hongbin tries to shake his head but Taekwoons grip doesn't let him move. He needs to be vocal.   
“No.” he whines. 

“Are you wanting another vampires fangs in your little neck so much…” his voice went low and deep. Hongbins eyes widen more and more. Things are clicking into his place. Was his Master really thinking he would love someone else biting him. Doubting his loyalty? Having another Vampire— doing things to him? What he may even jealous?  
“N-No. NO Master! NO!” Hongbin shouts with a high pitched voice. He starts to tremble harder. Fingers clawing into the chair.

“Are you such a slut for a little vampire bite...” Taekwoon seem to ignore his desperately denyings and growls at him, too pissed.   
Hongbin wants to defend himself, wants to say something further. Wants to beg but before his lips are even able to move he feels a painful ruck through his body and in seconds he finds himself smashed brutally a few meters on the floor until his back hit the big bookshelf that's fixed on one of the longer walls in these room.

Sure he is a bit stronger than every normal human but vampire strength is still on another level. His body hurts and he whimpers like a beaten dog, yet he is pushing himself up. When Taekwoon approaches him, human speed this time, he already had his position he should have from the beginning. Kneeling, head down, hands on his knees. Trembling. But fuck his body hurts.  
“No, Master. Please i beg-” he whines.  
Without a warning Taekwoon grabs his hair to push his head back violently. Making him gasping for air. 

“It looked like you enjoyed his fangs on your neck quite too much, to believe that!” Hongbin squirms under Taekwoons stare.  
“I wished those fangs would be yours.” he whimpers. “Please Master. Ple-"  
He feels a sharp tug on his hair which makes him quietly moan then another hand is on his throat and he flys again, hitting the wall on the opposite of the room. This time he really hits the wall with his back. A normal human would have a totally crashed spine now.

This time he isn't fast enough to get into position and it earns him a slap in the face that brings him on the ground again.   
He stops moving then. Just laying there like a beaten dog. 

When he feels the whole Vampires weight on him pushing him into some position, laying with his back on the ground he starts to tremble. His Master pressing him violently against the floor and piercing him with his fierce glare.   
His whole body hurts.  
“Ma-Master please. I-, no other-, only yours. Please.” he sobs between his stuttered words. Trying to breath steady while he feels the pressure of Taekwoons hand on his throat, choking him.

Taekwoon doesn't move for a few seconds until all of sudden, he bend down to bite him without removing the hand on his throat, without any warning in general and without any kind of gentleness.   
Hongbin screams in surprise before it breaks into a loud moan and then whimpers.  
He starts panting. Trying this time to get control over his body and the feeling that always overcomes him when Taekwoon bites him.

But it doesn´t come.

It hurts, it hurts so much. He feels half hard already because the bite always makes him feel that way. His body is trained and used to react like this, yet the pleasured feeling, the high doesn't come. Then it clicks again in his mind. He only got bitten. Taekwoon only hits his fangs in the most brutally way he can find into him. No injecting of the venom, no injection of the pleasant chemical mix that makes him feeling like he take all kind of drugs at the same time and fuck it hurts so damn much.

Yes he has an incredible high pain tolerance. Yes he loves pain so much but a vampire bite without the venom just so fucking hurts.

It's probably a test. He needs to show how much he wants his Masters bite how much he craves just for him. Even like this. Yes he is sure it's a test. He better don't fail.

But it hurts. So cruel.

Only his Master can do this to him. Yes indeed only Taekwoon can make him feel like that. He found him. His very own Master who is able to show him real pain again. He didn't even knew someone ever could show him pain again. Who could fill him with life again. The only man he probably could fall in love with, if he would be able to love.

Tears collecting in his eyes yet he forces himself to speak.  
“Yes Master please” he keens between his harsh breathe. “Please bite me.”  
He shouts again when Taekwoon bites him on another spot. Brutal, animalic, violently. 

But he doesn´t stop begging. Hands to fists, his fingernails digging into his palms.

“Please only yours. Only yours.” now he is really crying because it fucking hurts. A third time Taekwoon bites down and Hongbin wants to scream. Sure Taekwoon was cruel, yet always in a moderate way. Sure he was teasing him a lot, playing with him and his pitiful life but this! This is the second time he really went brutally violent and it doesn´t stop.

How thrilling.

Another bite on the other side of his neck and another and another. Always sealing them after biting so it heals enough for the next bite.

Hongbin never stops begging for more even if he cries in pain. Violently shaking over his whole body. Then finally, at that moment where Hongbins voice started to break while simple whining, at the moment he has no tears left anymore, Taekwoon stops biting. Growling into Hongbins ear   
“So… which fangs are the only ones you will ever crave for?”  
“Y-y…” he needs air. He needs air. He needs to breathe. Taekwoon in all his rage forgot to release his throat instead he but more and more pressure on it with every bite. Now he finally releases Hongbin.

“Yours.” voice hoarse and week from all the crying he can only whisper. The pain still ruling over his body. Letting him tremble violently.   
“I didn't hear you pet.”   
“Yours!” he says a loud as possible and it seems Taekwoon is ok with that.

“You don't ever want someone elses fangs on your skin, don't you?” another growl.  
“No i- only yours Master. Please.” Hongbin sobs when tears started to roll down his cheeks again.  
“I never- I beg you Master, please believe me ” he sounds so desperate. If he can't convince Taekwoon now he probably would never.

“I only want your fangs, i only crave for you. I told him to stop. Please.”  
Taekwoon let his glare wander along Hongbins face, searching for something but he only finds signs of truth.   
“I’m pretty sure no one can give me the feeling like you do Master. No one.” Hongbin stares desperately into these golden eyes.   
“I’m a loyal pet Master, i swear.”

“Why did you moan then, so full of lust.” Taekwoon raises an eyebrow. Hongbin flinches. Still trembling from all the pain and maybe because of what he will say now.  
“He almost treat me like you do. My body remembered you.” he whispers.   
That fucking damn snake Taekwoon thought of Hakyeon. There will be paypack tomorrow. Yet he hums satisfied at the words from his pet.

“Let us move into the bed pet. I wanna bite you for real.” Indeed there is a slightly red glimmer in those golden eyes. This and… lust. Before Hongbin can respond he feel Taekwoon lifting him up. Changing the rooms in seconds.  
He clawed his hands in reflex into the white shirt of his Master when he felt lifted then let go the second he realised. But he could already feel the bed underneath him then.

“I’m sorry Master, i’m sorry. I didn't mean to touch you.” afraid again he let his head hang down while forcing himself to kneel on the bed. Tonight would be a bad idea to test boundaries. Tonight he won't be sassy. He better gives the vampire the good submissive pet everyone would love to have.

“Apology accepted pet.” and with that Taekwoon pushed him on his back again, not without removing Hongbins shirt first. Then he crawled over the Ghouls body the second time tonight, shirtless too of course, Hongbin already waiting, showing him his neck.  
“Please Master. Please bite me.” he begs hoarsely and this time Taekwoon gives him what he wants.

**Author's Note:**

> So i´m on vacation for two weeks now.  
> I have no idea if i can and want to write something there.   
> So maybe this is the last fic for TaekBintober so far.
> 
> Anyway some AUs like the Snake shifter AU will may be used more in the future.  
> Also may i write another one to this vamp AU even if i have so many other AUs ongoing like another Vamp AU.
> 
> Have fun reading
> 
> Bye ^^


End file.
